Hand protection has always been needed in professional boxing and martial arts. Because the hands, fingers, and knuckles are constantly used with the force behind each punch that is thrown, without proper hand padding protection, hands become damaged with such injuries as a complete break, fractures, ligament damage. All of these injuries can result in swelling of the hands. Out of these situations the portable handwrap was born, in order to address these overidding needs in the sport.
One hundred seventy (170) inches of handwrap, which constitutes fourteen (14) feet, is used by golden gloves and amatuer boxers. Professional boxers and trainers spend 45 minutes to 1 hour wrapping a fighter's hands and knuckles with gauze to protect his hands from breaks and fractures. These injuries are very common in today's violent hand to hand combat.
Because of the violent society we live in today, more men, women, and children are engaging in hand to hand combat today.
Within the last 100 years, there has not been an invention such as the portable handwrap which provided a simple, lightweight, durable, and unrestrictive glove that offered protection for hands from any damage.
The portable handwrap is the solution to today's hand protection needs. Within 10 seconds, the glove can be secured to the fighter's hands. The fighter is then prepared for speed bag work, heavy bag work, or actual sparring.
The portable handwrap eliminates the time consuming task of wrapping a fighter's hands. The glove easily slips on and off, it offers the needed protection, and it is easy, simple, and comfortable.
The portable handwrap incorporates four individually padded finger pads, one for each finger digit, a padded knuckle guard, padded back-of-hand, and padded wrist. This protection is needed because punches are thrown with such force that it could easily damage a hand when a straight punch is thrown, as in boxing, or a punch with the back-of-the-hand, as in martial arts.
The wrist area includes an optional hook and loop fastener attachment which, at the fighter's discretion, can be used to attach 85 inches of handwrap. The fighter uses the 85 inches of handwrap in order to stabilize the wrist and the thumb area and provide added protection. The fighter may apply the handwrap to the desired level of security.
The portable handwrap also incorporates a revolutionary double-hinged seam design to provide complete flexibility for the hands, fingers, and wrists, enough so that the user can easily make a tight fist. The glove, as a result, acts as an extension of the hand itself.
The portable handwrap also incorporates 4 finger holders to secure the fingers to the glove and a single strip secures the palm of the hand to the glove. These serve to fasten the glove to the top of the hand, leaving the palm of the hand free and unrestricted. This construction also makes the glove lightweight and portable.